


My Knight in a Sweater Vest

by A7XLizardQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7XLizardQueen/pseuds/A7XLizardQueen
Summary: When Frankie needs help dealing with her rude and overbearing family, her best friend Steve Rogers comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was packed as I squeezed myself through the crowd, searching for a group of familiar faces. It was Friday, which meant only one thing: meeting up with the guys at our favourite spot for beer and wings. Afterward we’d probably play pool and keep our eyes out for someone to hook up with.

“Yo, Frankie, over here!”

Sam is peering over the crowd, waving his hand in the air. He, Bucky, and Steve are already packed into a booth, a pitcher of Bud half empty.

“What, you guys start without me?” I ask, sliding on to the bench next to Steve.

“That’s what happens when you’re late,” Bucky scolds, sliding over a fresh glass.

“Dude, not even five minutes.”

“Five minutes is still late, _Francine_.”

“I’ll remember that next time you’re late, _James_.”

“Now, now, children, settle down,” Steve smirks. "You're both late as often as the other."

Bucky and I smirk and he winks at me. Steve is always the peacekeeper between Bucky and I. Not that Bucky and I don’t like each other, just the opposite, but we have kind of a love-hate relationship, as if we’re each other’s annoying siblings.

The waitress comes around, blonde girl with big tits. She smiles at all the guys, and ignores me. I’m used to it. Downside to being the only woman in a group of men. We order five-dozen wings, another pitcher, and a round of shots of Honey Jack.

“Kay, so, game at my place Sunday?” Sam asks.

“You got it, man,” Steve says and Bucky nods.

The shots come and before anything else is said we clink our glasses and shoot back the sweet, amber liquid.

“What ‘bout you, Frankie?”

I shake my head, “Sorry boys, no can do. Prior engagement.”

“Hot date?” Steve smirks.

“I wish,” I pause and take a large gulp of my beer to stall for a moment. The guys’ questioning faces don’t relent. “I’ve got a barbecue at my mother's house to go to.”

Their immediate reaction is to look concerned, quickly followed by angry.

“What the hell are you doing even talking to her?” Bucky’s brow furrows, “She treats you like shit.”

“She's my mother, Buck. Besides, it’s not so bad anymore.”

“I don’t believe you for one damn second, doll. You always make excuses for that family.”

I swallow the lump in my throat. Sam, Steve, and Bucky are quiet, unhappy with me.

“There’s something more isn’t there?” Steve asks.

I nod and whisper, “He’s back.”

“Who’s back, Percy’s back?!” Bucky’s fist hits the table with a thud.

“You mean that asshole that had you starving yourself?” Sam asks.

“That asshole who had you working out so hard you passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital?”

“He doesn’t want to get back together, does he?” Steve asks.

I shake my head and call the waitress over for another round of shots, doubles this time.

“No, he just wants to show off his new girlfriend and tell me how much better she is then me. And how much more successful he is then me.”

“Want us to come beat his ass?” Sam offers.

The wings arrive and we all dig in. I laugh and shake my head.

“No, that would be a seriously unfair fight.”

Bucky laughs, “Dude still skinny as shit?”

“You know it.”

“Never skip leg day!” Sam yells.

The tension of the previous minutes has lifted and my plight is ignored for a while as we watch a random soccer game on the tv and continue to stuff ourselves with beer and wings and whiskey. After another round we head over to an empty pool table, Steve and I against Bucky and Sam. As Bucky and Sam rack up the balls Steve hands me a cue and says quietly.

“Seriously, Frankie, if you want some back up, I’m there.”

I sigh, of course he would offer. Steve was one of those seriously good guys that always tried to do the right thing.

“And how would you help?”

He shrugs, “I dunno. But I could at least stick up for you. Be there to let everyone know how great you’re doing with your life.”

“Really, Steve, I don’t need a cheerleader.”

Steve smirks, “Damn, now what am I gonna do with my pom poms?”

“Frankie, your break!”

-X-X-X-

Friday night ended rather uneventfully. We drank more. We played pool. Did a bit of dancing. Went home. No one got lucky that night.

Sunday rolled around. It was a hot day so shorts were a must. I still had a hard time showing off my legs, especially around my family, but if I tried to cover up with pants I’d regret it. Besides, Sam was always telling me to show off the body I’d worked so hard for. He’d kill me if I told him I hid it away. I paired it with a thin white button up, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I knew my outfit wasn’t nearly as fancy or feminine as my mother’s or my sister’s surely would be, but I’d mostly abandoned the need for their approval by now, anyway. Mostly.

The look of utter disappointment was exactly what I’d expected, followed by the obligatory scolding for my tardiness. The tardiness was completely intentional, of course, the less time I spent with them the better.

My mother and sister were visions of perfect beauty. Hair shiny, bouncy, not a flyaway in sight; and they were both wearing long flowing maxi dresses. It made my $5 bargain store shorts and shirt seem frumpy.

Then there was the ex, Percy. He wasn’t typically good looking. His face held too much expression, almost goofy, his eyes and lips large on his narrow face and his dark hair was unruly, sticking up in every direction. He wasn’t particularly tall, and had a thin body with just enough muscle to counteract any fat. But he had a certain charisma in the way he carried himself and the way he spoke that captivated people. It had certainly captivated me once.

His girlfriend was beautiful. Like a movie star from the 1950’s. She dressed like one too. And she was so damn nice that it was hard not to like her. Even though I tried, very hard.

I milled around the barbecue mostly, sipping my beer and trying to avoid conversation. You don’t often get what you want, though.

“Long time no see, Francine, how ya been?” My stepdad’s work associate asks as I try to slip quietly by to get myself another beer.

“I’m fine, Geoff, how are you?” I answer politely, looking down at my empty bottle.

“Oh, just fantastic. Did your stepdad tell you we made a killing this year? Yeah, Jan and I are gonna take a trip to Hawaii to celebrate.”

And thus began the extremely exciting and titillating conversation of the world of insurance. Somehow the man was able to talk about the most boring subject in the world for an entire half hour. I zoned out after about five minutes and only came to when he finally asked me a question.

“What is it that you do again?”

Great, _the_ question. Everyone always asks that question. Normally I wouldn’t care, I enjoy telling people what I do for a living. Just not this crowd.

“I’m a woodworker.”

“Oh. So what does that mean, exactly?”

“I build things out of wood. Furniture, sculptures, you name it. Some of what I make is my own design, whenever I get inspiration; a lot is custom building stuff. I also do antique restoration. And I teach yoga and self-defence at my buddy’s gym.”

“How interesting. And is there a lot of money in the woodworking business?”

“Probably not as much as in the insurance business,” I shrug and back away, “if you’ll excuse me, I’ve been empty for far too long.”

All these people ever talk about is money. They base their ideas of success on how much money can be made, not how happy something can make you, or someone else. My favourite thing in the world is seeing the amazed looks on a client’s face when I bring their ideas to fruition, sometimes better than they could have imagined. But conveying that feeling to these vultures was impossible.

“Good to see you again, Frank,” his voice interrupts me before I can even take five steps and I once again look down at my empty beer and sigh; I’m gonna have to upgrade to whiskey.

“Wish I could say the same for you, Percy,” I turn and paste a fake smile onto my face.

I don’t know why, but he still makes my stomach tie into knots every time I look at him. He broke my heart, and I got over it. I did. There isn’t a bone in my body that wants to revisit the lack of a relationship I had with this man for one year. And yet when I look at him, especially with her on his arm, I think about how long it’s been since a man has touched me. I think about how long it’s been since a man looked at me with desire in his eyes. I look at him and my body yearns, and aches for what could have been.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe,” he feigns pain with a hand over his heart.

“Oh, if only I could.”

“No date again?”

“Well, I didn’t want to make you jealous.”

“How kind of you.”

“Francine, why didn’t you tell me you had a guest coming?” My mother rushes over.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of food and beverages, but really Francine, it’s quite rude. Please tell me next time so I can be prepared.”

“Mother, what are you talking about?”

“Hey, honey, sorry I’m late.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, honey, sorry I’m late.”

Good thing I didn’t have a drink, or I would have spit it all over my mother from the shock.

“Steve!” I smile, trying to act like I have a clue what’s going on.

He smiles and kisses my cheek, putting an arm around my waist.

“Again, Mrs. Skinner, it’s all my fault that Frankie didn’t tell you I was coming. I really wasn’t sure I’d be able to make it,” he puts his hand over his heart and gives her his most charming smile, “As soon as I found out I had the time I rushed over. What better way to surprise my girl?”

My mother smiles, playing with the locket dangling against her neck. Her eyes are roaming over his chest and arms. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized how big Steve actually was. I always saw him around Bucky and Sam who were just as big into their daily workouts as Steve was. Seeing him now beside my ex he seemed massive.

Steve stood almost a foot taller, and his bicep was practically the same size as Percy’s head. His girlfriend was shamelessly ogling Steve as well. I grab Steve’s hand and excuse us, making a beeline for the house, this time letting nothing stop me. He remains quiet as I search the liquor cabinet for the whiskey, pouring myself a healthy shot and tipping the burning liquid down my throat.

“Surprise?” He smiles cheekily.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, okay? But I couldn’t stop thinking about you being here, fending for yourself. I wanted to help.”

“And you think pretending to be my boyfriend is going to help?”

“Maybe?”

“What happens when they ask you to come back to all the other family shindigs?”

“I’ll come to those too. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

He was giving me that look with the damn puppy eyes and I caved. That look is impossible to ignore.

“You’re too damn nice for your own good, Steve.”

“Thank you, Steve,” he mocks, “you’re very welcome, Frankie.”

I pour us both large whiskeys before we return to the party. The second we step out onto the patio my sister is on us. She can smell attractive men like a wolf smells fear.

“Francine, where have you been hiding him?” She smiles lecherously.

Steve smiles bashfully, “Under the bed, if you can believe it.”

I roll my eyes but play along.

“I just wanted to keep him all to myself for a while,” I smile, running my hands over his chest and stomach, watching as her eyes follow the movement.

We mingle amongst the crowd, waiting for dinner to be served. Again we are cornered by my stepfather’s business associate who asks the inevitable question. 

“What do you do, Steve?”

“I’m a teacher,” Steve smiles fondly. 

“Oh, wonderful! What’s your subject; philosophy, history?”

“Kindergarten.”

The smile falls from the man’s lips, “Ah.”

Thankfully the awkward tension is interrupted by the announcement of dinner. A place has been made by my side for Steve, across from Percy and his girlfriend. Great, this is going to be a lovely dinner. 

Having Steve there makes me comfortable and I begin to load my plate up. Steve piles food on to his plate in great heaps, the man could eat like no one I’ve ever met. I should have been more careful, but Steve always had a very calming effect on me and I let my guard down. My mother catches sight of my plate. 

“My gosh, Francine, you aren’t planning on eating all that, are you?”

My fork pauses over the plate and my skin prickles with anxiety.

“Really, Francine, how do you ever expect to lose weight on a diet like that?”

My tongue feels as if it has swollen and fallen down my throat, my heart beats loudly in my ears. I can’t even move my head to look up from my plate. If I look up and see Percy’s face I might crack. 

“Nice to see some things never change, Frank,” he says, smugness dripping from each syllable. 

His voice causes my stomach to roll, and I can feel the contents trying to climb up my esophagus. My body is trying to revert back to a coping mechanism I’d long since given up.

“Honestly, Francine, I thought I raised you better than this. I didn’t want to say anything, but clearly you’ve let yourself go lately,” my mother is picking daintily at her own measly salad. "How did she lose all that weight when you were together Percy? You looked so good back then, darling."

The reminder of how I used to be is the last straw. My chest grows heavy, and saliva builds on the back of my tongue. With a quick excuse I bolt from the table and try to walk as calmly as possible into the house. Once inside I race for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just as my stomach rolls, emptying itself of its already sparse contents. 

Knuckles rap lightly on the door behind me. Of course he followed me. I never wanted Steve to know this about me. Guess I’m busted. 

“How long has that been going on?” His voice is laced with a lowly simmering rage. 

I wipe myself off with toilet paper before facing him, already dreading the look of pity on his face. It doesn’t appear, there’s only a thick mask of rage and hatred blanketing his usually soft features. 

“Answer me.”

“It hasn’t happened in a long time,” I admit in a quiet croak. “I started when I was in high school. My mother is very focused on appearance. I was never thin enough for her. It got to its worst when I was dating Percy. When we broke up, Bucky convinced me to go see his therapist. Hasn’t happened in 6 years.”

"Buck knows?" Steve's nostrils flare and he shakes his head.

"I begged him not to tell you. I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"But Bucky can?"

"It's different with Bucky. You know that."

Steve is quiet for a minute, arms crossed over his chest.

“My bike is outside. I want you to go wait for me there, I’ll be right out.”

“What do you mean? Where are we going?”

“We’re leaving. I’m not gonna let you sit here and get berated by your anorexic mother. There is nothing wrong with your body.”

Steve goes back down the hall, toward the back yard. The look on his face tells me he’s going into battle. I race after him. 

“No, Steve, don’t go back out there!”

“I said, go wait out front.”

Steve steps out the back door, me hot on his heels. I grab at his massive bicep, but he’s on a mission, and nothing I do will stop him.

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves, especially you,” Steve points at my mother. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with this woman. She is kind, and beautiful, and smart, and funny. It’s all of you who need to better yourselves. Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to make sure my girlfriend gets something to eat where she won’t be harassed. Don’t bother ever inviting us back here.”

I stare dumbfounded at all the shocked faces at the table. Steve whips around without hesitation, grabs my arm gently and leads me back through the house, out the front door and to his bike. 

“You cabbed here?” He confirms. 

I nod my head and a small black helmet appears before me. Steve is already straddling his bike, waiting for me to catch up. He races off as soon as my arms are secured around his stomach. I find myself grinning in satisfaction, remembering the looks of utter shock on their faces. My stomach does a different kind of flip. Tingles run up my arms as I notice how warm and hard Steve is. My nose brushes against the back of his shirt and a wonderful smell reaches my senses. How come I never noticed how good Steve smells? 

I must have had too much whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat me down in a dive bar and made sure I ordered whatever I wanted, and made sure I ate until I was no longer hungry. Then he plied me with whiskey and we played pool and laughed. It was what a perfect date would be, if it had been a date. But it wasn’t. And when Steve dropped me off at home later he only walked me to the door to make sure I wouldn’t trip on the way.

Thankfully Monday brings normalcy back to my life, as well as Monday night football. The guys bring the beer and I provide the food. This is exactly what I need to wind down from the stress of yesterday. I can be me around my boys.

“How was the barbecue, Frankie?” Bucky asks during a commercial break.

I smile at Steve, “It turned out a lot better than expected.”

Sam notices and scoffs, “Yeah, yeah, what heroic thing did Steve do this time?”

I chuckle, “Not sure I’d call it heroic, but it sure was something. Why don’t you tell them what you did Steve?”

Steve’s cheeks redden slightly as he sinks down in his chair. His arms cross over his chest. He clears his throat, “I pretended to be her boyfriend.”

“Of course you did!” Bucky rolls his eyes. “I bet you charmed the family so that they’d never think of saying a bad word against Frankie again, right?”

“Not exactly,” Steve smirks. 

“What you do?” Sam returns the smirk. 

“Well- ”

“Steve told my entire family off!” I laugh, “It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”

“They were way outta line,” Steve’s expression turns serious, “You guys woulda done the same thing.”

My phone rings. It’s my father.

“What’s up Pops?” I answer, “Hurry up, the game is almost back on.”

“So I hear you got yourself a new man, Sweetie,” his tone is playfully accusing. “When were you gonna introduce him to your old man?”

Shit. I should have known my sister would tell my dad. 

I clear my throat and smack Steve on the arm, “Yeah dad, his name is Steve. Sorry I didn’t mention it before, it’s still new. You really wanna meet him?”

Steve’s eyes widen a fraction and I can just barely hear Sam and Bucky laughing behind me. 

“I’d like to meet any man who tells your mother off!” He chuckles, “I got tickets for the game on Friday. How 'bout you two join me?”

How can I say no to free tickets?

“We would love that!”

The commercials end, causing my dad and me to quickly say our goodbyes before hanging up. 

“So, we’re a We now.”

“Hey, you got yourself into this mess, bud. Deal with it.”

-X-X-X-

The crowds were thick around the stadium. I grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him with me as I wind my way through, eyes peeled, watching for a familiar balding head. I find him standing close to a hot dog food truck, halfway through a cigarette. My dad's girlfriend Trish comes forward to give me a hug.

"Hi, Sweetie," my dad follows, wrapping his long arms around me and lifting me onto my toes.

"Hi, Dad," I smile, returning the hug with enthusiasm.

My dad and his girlfriend couldn't have been more different from my mother and stepfather. They had fun with life, and didn't care about appearances or money. My mother had actually left my dad when he began balding years ago, I was about 8 years old. She'd quickly found someone with more money, and a more "presentable" appearance.

"Dad, this is Steve. Steve, this is my dad," I introduce.

"Hi, Steve," they shake hands, and I can tell by the way Steve's arm clenches up that neither one of them are going easy on the other, "I'm Doug, glad to see you're rooting for the right team," he smirks, pointing to Steve's jersey, "Although I gotta say, you look like _you_ should be out on that field, boy."

Steve chuckles, "Yeah, I've heard that before. Was never really my thing, though; besides, I had other stuff going on."

My dad nods in understanding before throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.

"Who's thirsty?"

We get through security, buy our overpriced beers and popcorn, and make our way to our seats. Third row up, centre field.

"Dad, where the hell did you get these tickets?" I ask in awe.

"I'm doing really well for myself, dear. These are my new season tickets."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "I'm proud of you, Dad."

-X-X-X-

The game starts. My dad is pleasantly surprised to see that not only is Steve just as into it as us, jumping to his feet and yelling at the field, but he doesn't try to stop me from having fun, either. As soon as my beer is empty Steve is on his feet, climbing the stands to get more.

"I like him," my dad states firmly.

I smile, "You've barely spoken."

"Don't need to. Got a good handshake, looks me in the eye, and he loves you. Really loves you, not like that little bitch from before."

I shake my head, "We're not there yet."

Trish laughs, "Maybe you aren't, honey, but he sure is."

-X-X-X-

I brushed off Trish's comment. Of course Steve and I love each other. We're best friends, have known each other for years. That's what she and my dad are seeing. Steve returns with more beer. We watch the game without further conversation until half time. Steve is about to get up for more beers when Trish stops him.

"I'll go get it. You three chat."

"So, how'd you two meet?" My dad asks, throwing some sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"We met in college," Steve smiles.

I get a look of disbelief from my dad, "You met this guy in college, but you dated Percy instead?"

I smack him on the arm, "Dad!"

"I gotta say that was my fault. If I'd known Frankie was about to date that asshole, I'd have made my move way back then."

"Ha!" I throw my head back, "Yeah right, you had no game in college! Sam probably would have had a better shot than you."

"Oh, wow, I never knew your opinion of me was so low," Steve feigns hurt.

"I think you'll be just fine," I coo, getting up, "Now excuse me. I've gotta take a piss."

"See you in a few."

I look back once I get to the top of the stands to see Steve and my dad talking easily. As if they've known each other for years. I get back just as the game is starting again. When I sit Steve lays his arm over the back of my chair, his fingers play idly with the tips of my hair. It feels really nice.

Everyone's attention is brought to the jumbo-tron during a huddle as the Kiss Cam starts up. The announcer's voice booms out of the speakers, urging the people to kiss when they show up on camera. I watch with a smile as embarrassed couples one by one get singled out. Then my face appears on the screen, and Steve's face too.

Then a pair of soft, warm lips are on mine, a nose is brushing lightly against mine, facial hair is tickling my chin, a hand is on the side of my neck, my stomach feels like it's about to jump up my throat, and my body is tingling all over. As quickly as it began it is over, and when I open my eyes Steve's crystal blues are watching me. I giggle nervously and take a few deep gulps of my beer, hoping that my cheeks aren't too red.

The game continues and once it's over we say our goodbyes before climbing in a cab. The silence is slightly awkward until the cab pulls up at my apartment. Steve asks the driver to wait while he walks me to the front door. He rubs the back of his neck, the signal that he's nervous.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the kiss," Steve blurts out.

I shake my head, "No, it's okay."

"I just didn't know what to do. I saw our faces on the camera and I thought your dad might think it was weird if we didn't do anything."

"Steve, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

Steve nods and shoves his hands in his jeans pockets. "Well, I had a good time."

"Me, too."

"I like your dad a lot, actually."

"Yeah, he liked you, too."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. You're coming to the pool party?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay. Have a good night."

"Night, Steve."

He hesitates for a moment, as if he wants to say something else. Instead he turns and walks back towards the cab. I notice the way his shirt stretches over his shoulders, the roll of his hips. He turns and waves again before getting in. The cab drives off and I lean back against the door, putting my fingers to my lips. I jump when a light tapping comes from the door behind me. I turn to find my young neighbour Peter and his friend Ned waving from the other side.

"Sorry, Miss Brown. Didn't want to scare you, but I also didn't want to open the door while you were leaning against it. Did you have fun at the game?"

I clear my throat, shaking myself out of whatever strange state I'd been in with Steve, and nod and smile, "Yeah, Peter, it was good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well, Miss Brown. Got an internship with Stark Industries!"

"That's fantastic, Peter."

"Have a good night, Miss Brown."

"Night, Peter. Say hi to your Aunt May for me."

Peter and Ned walk off down the path and I enter the building. Ned's voice floats back to me, "Dude, your neighbour is so hot."

I smile and climb the stairs to my apartment.  



	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone bright and the day was hot. Perfect for one final pool party before fall officially took over. Sam picked everyone up in his Range Rover. The party was being thrown by our friends Natasha and Clint, who had a beautiful house out in the Hamptons. I couldn't meet Steve's eyes, though. I'd fallen asleep the night before thinking about the kiss, how his lips felt against mine and how it made my body feel as if it were on fire. That night I dreamt of Steve. I dreamt that we were in bed, tangled together, kissing and pressed against one another. In the light of day, I had a hard time remembering the details, but I could still feel the way his skin rubbed against mine and I wondered if it would feel like that in real life.

It was unsettling, because this was Steve. My best friend.

I tried to forget the dream and the kiss when we arrived. It wasn't hard to push it to the back of my mind. It was a beautiful day, and there was nothing to worry about. Only good food, good drinks, and good friends. Natasha grabbed me right away and took me aside for girl time with her and Wanda. Wanda was kind of like Nat and Clint's adopted daughter. She'd had a rough childhood, and after the death of her parents and her twin brother, she'd been completely lost. Nat and Clint took her in, gave her a family and a home.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, Frankie," Natasha smirks, handing me a mojito.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about explaining what you were doing kissing Steve Rogers on the Kiss Cam at the game yesterday?"

Of course someone had to bring that up as soon as I'd forgotten about it. I groan.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did! It was the most adorable kiss I've ever seen. When did this start?"

"Last weekend," Nat and Wanda's faces light up, "It's not real."

"What do you mean, it's not real?" Wanda asks.

"I had a family barbecue to go to," they nod in understanding, "And Steve thought it would be a great idea to show up unannounced and pretend to be my boyfriend just so that I wouldn't be alone."

"Aww," Wanda smiles, "That's so romantic!"

"Wanda, I just told you it's fake."

"Oh, come on," Nat rolls her eyes, "It's a classic story trope. Two best friends pretend to be dating for some reason and then end up either falling madly in love, or realizing they've loved each other all along. You and Steve are an item."

"No, we are not."

"Frankie, you're telling me you're not the least bit interested in that?" Nat asks, spinning me around so that I have a clear view of Steve, now dripping wet, wearing only a pair of swimming trunks as he gets out of the pool.

The sun shines off Steve's muscles and for a moment he looks like a statue of a Greek god sculpted out of pure gold. Water drips down his muscles, the trunks now plastered to his body, showing off the sizable bulge underneath. Clint tosses a beer his way and Steve catches it without hesitation or fumble, causing his muscles to flex and glisten in the light. My mouth feels suddenly dry. I tip the mojito back and chug.

-X-X-X-

I probably shouldn't have drank so many mojitos. They're making my brain fuzzy and making it harder for me to ignore Steve. In fact, the mojitos are making it much easier for me to fantasize about him. Not difficult when he's running around half naked and dripping wet.

"Frankie, come play Chicken with us!" Bucky whines from the pool.

I roll my eyes and smile, "I think I'll pass."

"Come on, please! You've been ignoring us for Nat and Wanda all day."

"Aw, do you miss me, Barnes?"

"Absolutely not," Bucky scoffs, "I just need your nonstop attention. You know how fragile my ego is."

"Not happening."

"You sure about that, doll?" Bucky asks with a smirk.

Before I can question his change in demeanor a pair of cool, wet arms grab me by the waist and lift me over a gigantic shoulder. I stare at a perfectly taut, round buttocks beneath red, white, and blue trunks. A large hand lands on my ass with a sharp sting.

"Ow! Rogers, put me down, right now!" I pummel his back with my fists.

Steve laughs and jogs over to the side of the pool, his shoulder digging into my stomach. He lifts me from his shoulder and cradles me in his arms. I try to ignore the way his golden chest looks up close, or how his hot body feels pressed up against me, or how comfortable I feel nestled in his arms.

"Put me down, Steven."

"You've been ignoring your boys, Frankie," Steve smirks, "There must be reparations."

"I will fucking kill you, Rogers."

"Looking forward to it."

Steve throws me out and into the pool. When I come back up, soaking wet and hair in my face, Bucky and Sam are dying from laughter. Steve is standing at the edge of the pool, arms crossed and a stupid smirk on his face. With a scowl I swim to the ladder and haul myself out to chase after him. Steve laughs and runs off into the grass, zig-zagging to make it harder for me to catch him. I don't ever catch him. Steve stops and spins around suddenly, fast enough that I don't have time to react as his arms encircle me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. I scream and laugh as we go tumbling to the ground.

We wrestle for a few seconds before Steve stops amusing me. He barely needs to try in order to throw me onto my back. He's holding my hands down on either side of my head, hovering above me. The sun shines from behind him, creating an otherworldly glow. My breath hitches in my throat.

"Say uncle," Steve smirks.

"Uncle," I say lightly before clearing my throat to repeat it louder.

He pulls me to my feet and throws his arm over my shoulders as we head back towards the pool. Steve places a kiss on the top of my head and then promptly throws me into the pool again.

-X-X-X-

I wave my arms above the red solo cup, sitting at the end of the table in front of me with a couple ounces of beer in the bottom. Steve stands at the opposite end, a matching red cup in front of him. He's smirking, trying to hide his disbelief. Bucky and I had started out a bit shaky, Steve and Sam had taken out half of our cups before we hit our stride.

"Hey, come on, baby," Sam complains, "No trying to distract the man. It's the last cup."

"All right, fine. I can play fair. Besides, Steve needs all the help he can get."

Steve narrows his eyes and laughs exaggeratedly. Without a word he throws the small white ball. Our eyes follow its arc, watching as it falls towards the cup, hits the very edge of the rim and bounces away. I quickly grab the ball before Steve can get it back and cheer. Bucky claps his hand down on my shoulder, lightly.

"All right, you got this doll," he encourages.

I hold the ball out to him, "Blow on it for good luck."

"Frank, that's for dice."

"Just blow on it, Barnes."

Bucky rolls his eyes but blows on the ball anyway. I turn back to the table and roll the ball between my hands, taking my time, staring back at Steve staring at me. He has an easy smile on his face, he thinks I'll miss. I blow him a kiss before I aim and throw the ball. It arcs beautifully, landing directly in the cup, barely a splash. Steve tries to blow the ball out but it's too late.

"Yes!" Bucky and I cheer and he lifts me with his arm and plants a noisy, wet kiss on my lips. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Dude, you got beat by a chick!" Clint smacks Steve on the back.

“And a one-armed asshole!” Sam laughs.

"Hey, that is sexist and ablest," I scold half-heartedly.

"Hey, I get beat by a chick almost nightly," he smirks.

Nat laughs, “Yeah, sure, more like you beat yourself with one arm.”

Clint gasps in shock.

"Who's up for some hot tubbing?" Sam exclaims.

Nat and I shake our heads, instead grabbing a bottle of Honey Jack and cranking up the music. Sam, Steve, Clint, and Wanda all pile into the hot tub. Nat, Bucky, and I pass the bottle around and dance. Notorious B.I.G.'s Hypnotize plays and Bucky and I press against each other and grind to the music. People don't often expect Bucky to be much of a dancer but he's actually very good, and loves to dance. He and I usually partner up if there's no one around that we're interested in.

"So when's it gonna turn serious?" Bucky whispers in a low voice next to my ear.

"What?"

"You and Steve, obviously."

I spin around, utterly bemused, "What are you talking about? There's nothing there."

Bucky rolls his eyes and laughs, pulling me back towards him, "Oh, good, so you're both completely oblivious."

"We're just friends, Buck."

"Yeah, right, and I'm straight."

"You're gay?" I feign surprise.

"Seriously, Frank. Something's changed."

I sigh and look over at Steve. His upper body is sticking out of the water, arms braced on the edge of the tub. Steam rises around him in a steady stream, making my vision blur more than it already is. He tips a beer bottle back and I watch his lips press against it, watch his throat as he swallows.

"Frank?"

"We kissed, Buck," I blurt, "And now I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling."

Bucky's smile is so big it's almost blinding. He looks like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"My little Frankie is in love," he cooes, pulling me into a tight hug.

I struggle against his hold, "Buck, stop. I am not in love with Steve."

"Maybe not yet," he smirks.

"Guys!" Sam yells from the hot tub, "We gotta go clubbing soon!"

"Yes!" Natasha cheers, running over to climb into the hot tub to snuggle up against Clint.

I shrug my shoulders, "I dunno."

"Come on, Frankie, we haven't been clubbing in so long!" Sam pleads, jutting his lower lip out.

"Fine! Okay, I'm in too."

"Success! Now get that fine ass over in this tub, girl."

-X-X-X-

The night continues on, with far too much drinking happening in the hot tub. I don't realize how drunk I am until I try to get out of the hot tub and nearly fall over my own feet. Steve quickly jumps out and reaches for me. I don't even think about it, I latch on eagerly as Steve easily lifts me. He sits himself down on a lounge chair and I curl up against him, soaking in the heat radiating off of him. My arm lays across his stomach, my leg hooks over his and I press my face against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Thanks for everything Stevie," I sigh, quickly drifting towards sleep.

"You're welcome," Steve whispers, nuzzling his nose into my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Steve grumbles next to me.

We're both standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the imposing house before us. Neither of us really want to be here, but my brother had called me begging and pleading for a chance to make up. I'm weak, I relented, as long as it was only family. He'd agreed.

Steve was much harder to convince. He wanted no part in this, but neither would he allow me to return here alone. We dressed a little more for the part today, hoping that it would act like an olive branch. Steve looked every bit like the elementary teacher that he is in a blue plaid button-up with a blue sweater overtop. His beard is trimmed and his hair gelled back a bit. He looks incredibly sweet and respectable, which makes me laugh.

I, however, feel like an imposter. I straightened my hair and put on a bit of makeup. I'm wearing a thin, white sweater with a sheer underlay over straight black pants. I even topped the outfit off with a chunky blue necklace and matching blue flats.

"Don't worry, you look like you fit in," Steve tries to be comforting.

"That's what I don't like," I mumble.

Steve turns me so that I'm facing him and takes my face in his hands.

"We can leave whenever you want. Just say the word and I'll whisk you away from here."

I smile and nod, "I know. Thanks again, Steve."

"Come on, we should knock before they notice we've been standing out here for five minutes."

Steve takes my hand and leads the way to the front door. He rings the bell and we both take a deep breath to prepare ourselves. Thankfully, my brother answers the door and not my mother. He smiles lovingly and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, Justin," I sigh.

"Hey. Thanks for coming, Frank. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, you owe me."

Justin nods and extends his hand out to Steve, "Nice to meet you, Steve. Sorry we didn't get to meet at the barbecue. I heard it was something."

Steve smirks as he returns Justin's handshake. I can see that Steve is assessing my brother, trying to figure out whether he can be trusted, whether he's a friend. I guess he sees something he likes because he nods.

"Yeah, it was definitely illuminating."

"Come on, I'll get you a drink before we face the fire."

"Please."

We head into the salon and Justin opens up the liquor cabinet, pouring us all a heavy dose of whiskey. His girlfriend Jae comes breezing in.

"Thanks for leaving me alone," she chastises, "Frankie, how are you?"

She envelops me in her arms, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you could come, seriously. It means a lot to us."

"Yeah, well, I've already informed Justin you guys owe me."

"Noted," she smiles before moving on to Steve. "You must be Steve."

"That I am," he responds, leaning down to accept and return a kiss to the cheek.

"Very nice to meet you," Jae smiles, giving me a little wink afterward. She puts her arm over my shoulder, heading towards the back deck. "He's cute."

"Look who's here!" My mother cheers as we emerge onto the deck. It appears as though she's already had a few glasses of wine as she rushes to her feet to kiss us on the cheeks. She grabs Steve's hands, giving him an appraising look. "My, my, Steven, you look wonderful."

Steve's face is hard, "It's Steve, ma'am."

My mother clears her throat, taken aback by Steve's abruptness. She smiles nervously, gesturing to the table.

"Please, have a seat. We'll be eating shortly. Francine, you look lovely today."

I stretch my lips into a semblance of a smile and take a seat next to Steve. He takes my hand immediately, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss. Tingles crawl up my arm.

"So, Steve, tell us about yourself," my stepfather asks from the head of the table.

Steve shrugs, "Grew up in Brooklyn. I'm a teacher, kindergarten."

"You work with children, that's wonderful," Jae beams sweetly.

"That's disgusting," my sister shudders.

"I've seen worse, trust me," Steve responds.

Dinner begins with a cold, slightly spicy gazpacho. My mother complains about the level of heat. I don't, it's made exactly the way I like it. We listen as my sister regales us with her tales of fighting off middle-aged women at a sample sale the past week. Steve and I share amused glances behind the safety of our whiskey glasses. Then my stepfather tells us about a new client he snagged, or more precisely the nice commission he made off his new client.

"How are you doing financially, Steve?" He asks with a slurp of his soup, "Got any investments?"

"Jim!" I exclaim, balking at the inappropriateness of the question.

Steve puts his hand on my back, "No, it's okay. I own a business, actually."

"You do?" Jim and I ask at the same time.

Steve looks at me bashfully, "Yeah, I actually own a quarter of Bucky's gym."

"I never knew that. Not even Bucky told me."

"You know Buck, he doesn't like to admit when he needs help. He needed a bit more cash, and a co-signer, so I just became his silent business partner."

"That's really sweet, Stevie," I smirk at him, "So, I guess you're kinda like my boss?"

He smirks back, "Yeah, so if you break my heart I'll have to fire you."

"You guys are so adorable," Jae gushes.

Our gazes separate immediately. I take a large sip of my drink, trying to push down the heat that is creeping up my neck. Steve clears his throat awkwardly.

"What do you mean, you could fire Francine? I thought you owned your own business, dear?" My mother's face is pinched in confusion. She's never paid attention when I tell her about my work.

I sigh and explain, "I do own my own business. For my woodworking. But I also work for Bucky at the gym. I teach yoga and self-defense for women. I've told you that before."

"Oh, that's right," she smiles guiltily, "I'll just go get the next course."

Dinner continues mostly in silence. Appetizers come out, bruschetta on crispy bread, again one of my favourites. Then a third course of caprese salad. I begin to notice a pattern.

"Is Joanne still your cook?"

"Of course, Jim would never let me get rid of her," my mother turns her nose up.

"She knows exactly what I like," Jim huffs.

I smile. Joanne had always liked me, probably because I actually appreciated everything she did. There were many occasions where I'd hide away in the kitchen, fascinated by everything Joanne was doing and sneaking food. She always noticed though. Joanne must have been told I was coming, she'd made all my favourites so far.

The theme continued with a main course of grilled beef tenderloin with a whiskey peppercorn sauce and roasted veggies. Before we could eat however my brother stood, wine glass in hand.

"Before we begin the main course, Jae and I have an announcement."

Jae stands and smiles widely, her face illuminated by pure joy.

"I've asked Jae to marry me," Justin smiles shyly, "She said yes, of course. And -"

"We're going to have a baby," Jae chimes in, bouncing a little in excitement.

I gasp and jump out of my chair, reaching across the table to pull Jae into a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

"So, because Jae's parents are quite religious, we're going to have a short engagement. We've already got it all figured out. The wedding will be in six weeks."

"So soon?" My mother frowns, "But surely the wedding can't be ready that quickly."

Jae sighs but smiles, "Actually, we really don't have much to do. I have an uncle who owns a hotel, he's already booked the ballroom and an entire floor of rooms for the wedding. He has an event coordinator who I've been in contact with, she knows exactly what I want and will see it done. All I have to do is get my dress fitted, and pick a cake."

"Yes, but what about all the other parties? There's the engagement party, and the bridal shower, and the rehearsal dinner."

"Honestly, I don't need all that."

Of course that answer was nowhere near good enough for my mother. She and Jae argued back and forth until Jae conceded and agreed to lett my mother throw her an engagement party there at the house. Once my mother has finally won, Steve takes it upon himself to lighten the mood. He clinks his glass and raises it.

"To the new addition to the family."

Jae smiles in thanks.

"To the first of many," Justin smirks.

But of course my mother has to ruin the moment, again.

"Do you have any other family, Steve?" My mother asks.

He shifts in his seat and says quietly, "No. It's just me."

"And do your parents still live in the city?"

"No. They passed away a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must have been difficult."

I take Steve's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He smiles at me with gratitude.

"It definitely wasn't easy, but then life rarely is. My mother died when I was eighteen. I never knew my father, he died before I was born. Killed in action."

"He was a soldier?" My stepfather confirms.

"Yes, sir."

"I take it you were one, too?"

"Yes."

"Nasty business, war," he shakes his head, "A necessary evil, I say. But look at you, you got nothing to worry about. Big man like you, I'm sure you gave those rag-heads hell."

Steve's nostrils flare, "Have you been a soldier, sir?"

"No."

"Then, I don't think you should speak of war so lightly. I've been there, on the front lines, I've seen things you can't imagine. I've had to send soldiers into the line of fire. We went there to help those people, and instead they were killed and terrorized. I almost lost my best friend to the cause of greedy politicians. So, when you're around me, I'd appreciate it if you showed some respect to the soldiers who risk and lay down their lives for their country, and the people they try to help. Excuse me."

I glare at my stepfather as Steve stands and heads in to the house.

"Sensitive, isn't he?" Jim huffs.

"Excuse me?" I stand, fists clenched at my sides, "You asshole! Steve almost lost everything in Iraq. His best friend, his brother, was a POW for three fucking years, lost his arm because of it, still won't talk about it. I can't believe I thought coming here was a good idea. Justin, Jae, congratulations, I really am happy for you. But if I were you, I wouldn't let my child anywhere near these people."

I follow after Steve, finding him in the kitchen with his hands braced on the counter, head hung. I place my hand on his back and with a stunning show of speed he spins around, throwing his arms around me and pulling me against him. I have to rise up on to my toes.

"It's okay," I whisper, "You're safe. Bucky's home and he's safe."

"I'm sorry," Steve mumbles against my neck and I pet his head, squeezing him back even tighter.

"Don't be."

Maybe we'd had too much to drink at dinner. Maybe it was all the emotions resurfacing. Steve pulls back and looks into my eyes, and I see the tears glistening in his. I don't know who leaned in first, but the next thing I know we’re kissing. The kind of kiss that burns your entire body, sends sparks shooting up and down your spine. And fuck is Steve a good kisser.

As soon as it begins, the kiss ends. We look into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say, how to continue. Steve's mouth opens and closes a few times. His brow is pinched.

"I don't know why I did that," he admits.

I put my hand on his cheek and smile reassuringly. "That's all right. You wanna get out of here?"

He nods his head.

"Why don't we steal dessert and go have cake and coffee, huh?"

"That sounds good."

So Steve and I grab the cake from the fridge and then head out to a small coffee shop. We get our coffee and walk to a park and eat the strawberry shortcake Jo made for me while watching kids run around playing, or people walking their dogs. We don't talk about the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to stop working, bitch!" Natasha's voice cuts through my working concentration.

She and Wanda come charging in to my work room, turning my music off and halting my work. I look up at the clock to realize that I've been working for 4 hours straight. I finish sanding off the edge and stretch.

"I love the smell in here," Wanda says with a smile as Natasha hands me a glass of sparkling rosé.

"So, what are you gonna wear tonight, Frank? You gotta look smoking," Nat winks.

"And why do I need to look smoking?"

"You wanna impress Steve, don't you?"

"No," I laugh.

"Oh, come on!" Wanda begs, "Please indulge us. We wanna doll you up and see what Steve does."

"He'd probably look at me like I have two heads."

"I have a much different theory," Natasha smirks.

"Yeah, well, I think you were hit on the head as a child."

She shrugs, "Probably. Now go shower, you smell like sawdust."

"I like the smell of sawdust."

"Not the look we're going for tonight!" Wanda yells, pushing me out the door and down the hall.

-X-X-X-

"No, absolutely not," I refuse when I see the dress that Natasha and Wanda have laid out for me. It must be one of Nat's, the skin tight red dress certainly didn't come out of my closet.

"Oh, come on, you'd look great in it," Natasha pouts.

"Yeah, and I'd be extremely uncomfortable. I will pick out my own outfit, thank you very much."

"At least show a little skin!" Wanda yells when I disappear into the closet.

I grab a pair of distressed, ripped skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones crop tank top. Since I know they'll bitch if I just wear converse I pick instead a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"How's this?" I ask, throwing the clothes on the bed.

Natasha throws herself down on the bed dramatically, sobbing into the covers.

"Deal with it."

They did deal with it, on the condition they were allowed to do my hair and makeup. They were kind, though. Natasha left my hair long and loose, curling it a bit. Wanda gave me simple dark eyes and red lips.

I roll my eyes as the black stretch limo pulls up in front of my apartment. Clint's upper body is sticking out of the roof, a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"What, are we going to prom?"

"Ride in style, baby!" Clint cheers before disappearing back into the limo.

He reappears, tumbling out of the door with Sam and Steve. Clint is immediately on Natasha, planting wet kisses on her lips. Sam helps Wanda in to the limo. Steve has his hands deep in his jeans pockets, another sign of nervousness. He looks good, wearing a distressed blue Captain America tee. I recognize it from his college days, only now it stretches just a bit more over his chest and arms in a most fascinating way.

He clears his throat and motions towards me, "You look great, Frankie."

I blush, "Thanks, Steve."

Why am I blushing? I don't care if Steve thinks I look good. We continue to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Drink?"

"Definitely."

Steve helps me into the limo and I take a seat between him and Bucky, who passes me a glass of champagne.

"To a beautiful night!" Sam cheers. We clink glasses as the limo pulls away.

-X-X-X-

The line outside the club is incredibly long. But being friends with Clint and Natasha has its benefits. They know a lot of people. We get in to the club easily and are escorted to a private VIP booth at the back, a chilled bottle of champagne waiting for us.

After a glass of champagne and many shots I get my usual Jack and Coke before Natasha drags me to the dance floor. Bucky and Sam soon follow. Bucky leans in close so that only I can hear him.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

I roll my eyes but curiosity gets the better of me. Glancing over at the table I can see the back of Clint's head. He's flailing his hands around, talking animatedly about something. Steve is watching me over Clint's shoulder. I look back at Bucky to see him smiling at me. I ignore him and head to the bar. He's still smirking.

"It doesn't mean anything, Bucky."

"He likes you, doll. I know it."

I order two drinks, continuing to ignore the brat at my side.

"And you like him. Do you think I'd bring it up if I didn't think you guys were perfect for each other? You're my best friends, I don't wanna see either one of you get hurt."

"Wishful thinking, Buck."

Bucky shakes his head and orders a drink. I down one of mine immediately. Bucky finds someone much more interesting to talk to.

"Frankie?! I knew it was you!" A feminine voice shouts from behind me.

I spin around to see my cousin Ines. From what I've been told, her mother used to be exactly like mine, the two sisters had been inseparable. But one day Ines' mother met a handsome and romantic Portuguese man and the next thing anyone knew she'd run away with him to Portugal. They came back home after a few years with Ines in tow, and my aunt was much different.

Ines' experience with the family was much like my own, however she'd always had a support system behind her. The love and encouragement of her parents had turned her into the confident, beautiful, and curvaceous woman she is today. I gape in astonishment at how amazing she looks. We hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh, my God!" I shriek, throwing my arms around her. "You look fantastic!"

"So do you!"

"Come on, you have to meet my friends."

I pull Ines back towards the table with me. Bucky arrives right after carrying a tray of shots.

"Guys!" I yell over the booming bass, "This is my cousin, Ines!"

"Well, hello, beautiful," Sam pushes out of the booth to take Ines' hand, "Samuel Wilson, at your service."

He places a kiss on her hand. Ines is eyeing him like a piece of candy. Sam has absolutely no idea what he's getting himself into.

"Ines, this is Sam, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and -"

"Steve," he interrupts, "The boyfriend."

I clench my jaw and fight the urge to roll my eyes. Ines smiles widely and gives me a cheeky look. Steve pulls me into the booth next to him and Ines slides in between Bucky and Sam.

"Is she a good one?" Steve whispers in my ear.

"I wouldn't have brought her over if she wasn't," I respond.

"I guess you've met the family, then," Ines smirks.

"Guys, take your damn shots already!" Bucky yells.

-X-X-X-

The night continued on with laughter, alcohol and conversation abound. Sam and Ines were getting very cozy on the dance floor. Clint and Natasha were cuddling at the back of the booth. Wanda, Bucky and I were out on the dance floor. Everything felt very warm and fuzzy, I was deep into that drunk haze where you notice nothing around you. That is until a pair of large, hot hands landed on my hips and a wide chest pressed against my back.

I glance up. I don't think Steve will be very happy if he sees someone else dancing with me. Oh, it is Steve. My heart jumps in my chest and when Steve's hands graze up my stomach it feels like a bolt of lightning strikes me to the core. I gasp and press back against him, my head falling onto his shoulder.

The beat pounds through my veins and reverberates in my bones. My skin tingles with every little touch of Steve's fingertips. We must have lost track of time. I have no idea how many songs, or how long, we danced. By the time Bucky came to tell us the limo was back to take us home we were both a sweaty, tangled mess. All the heat in my body had zeroed in on my lower stomach.

The chill night air was like a blast of ice against my skin as we head out to the limo. Everything is still foggy around the edges, more so even. I sit in the first available seat, ending up across from Steve. His eyes are dark and half-lidded, I can't take my gaze away and he doesn't relent, except to graze my body with his heated stare. Each brush of his knee against mine sends fireworks shooting up my leg. I ache and shift in my seat, trying to relieve the pressure even a little.

I jump when Clint pats my arm, I hadn't realized the limo had stopped.

"This is you, Frank," Clint is smirking.

I glance around to find everyone laughing and smiling, giving Steve and I the side-eye. I clear my throat and chuckle lightheartedly.

"Night, guys. I had lots of fun."

"Yeah, you did!" Wanda giggles.

I ignore her and step out of the vehicle, wave once more and then head up the walkway.

"I'm gonna make sure she gets up okay," I hear Steve say lowly from inside the car.

"Yeah, yeah, you ain't leaving tonight. See ya later, man," Sam is chuckling.

Steve's hurried footsteps catch up to me at the door. I turn the key in the lock and Steve opens it immediately, holding it for me. I call the elevator down, the doors open immediately. I can see Steve in the reflection, his eyes meet mine, still hot and dark. Then his hand touches my back, I'm not sure if I turn around or if he turns me but his lips touch mine and his tongue delves in to my mouth and a loud, utterly needy moan escapes from the depths of my belly. He tastes like whiskey and smells like cologne and sweat. My breath catches in my throat and my chest constricts.

He must have pushed the button for my floor, the doors open and I get a boost of confidence. I push Steve suddenly out the doors and he goes flying into the opposite wall. His chest heaves as he breathes deeply, quickly. His hair is mussed, and he eyes me challengingly. I rush out of the elevator at the same time he surges forward. Our mouths meet in a clash of tongues and teeth. I grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him towards my apartment. Steve pushes me against the wall next to the door and lifts me up, setting himself between my legs.

When his pelvis meets mine I gasp at the sensation that shoots up from my clit.

"Fuck!" I moan loudly, unable to stop it.

"I want you so bad," Steve whispers against my neck between nips and kisses.

"Me, too," I whine as he grinds himself against me.

I haven't felt this turned on in years.

Steve takes the keys from my hand and slips the key into the lock. He stumbles inside, pushing me against the door once he has it shut.

"I know I shouldn't, but I don't care," he mumbles, pulling my scrap of a shirt over my head. He places a trail of kisses down my neck, over my collarbone, to the soft, plush skin of my chest. "As soon as I saw you tonight I wanted you."

His hand comes up to cup my breast and his fingers curl into the top of my bra, just barely brushing my nipple. He looks up at me for permission. I nod my head eagerly. Steve's fingers yank the bra down, exposing my heated skin to the cool air, causing my nipple to pebble. He covers it with his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue.

I arch my back and throw my arm around his head, keeping him in place.

"Fuck, Steve, yes," I moan and push my core against him, seeking a relieving friction, "I want you."

Steve's movements become frantic. I slip a little in his arms as he stumbles his way through my kitchen, past the living room, down the hall, and into my bedroom. He fumbles for the light on the wall for a few seconds before whispering a muffled "Fuck it" and continuing on. He almost trips over something on the floor, probably an old shirt, until he finally reaches the bed. My head is swimming and my body is so hot. Steve tosses me down on to the bed, my stomach rolls, and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

A piercing ringing noise invades my consciousness. I try to open my eyes but I guess my mascara melted just enough overnight to glue my eyes together. My throat feels like sandpaper and my tongue is in desperate need of water. My head isn't even pounding, there's just a constant pain wrapping around and squeezing my brain. I can feel my pulse behind my eyes. I groan, slowly bringing my hand up and wiping at my eyes. I manage to get them open enough to tell that the sun is up, way too bright for my current condition.

"Fuck," I mutter, wondering whether I'd be able to raise myself up without dying.

A low groan is muffled behind me. My heart jumps in my chest and in a sudden moment of clarity, my eyes open wide and I flip over.

"Steve!"

I lift my hands to my mouth, in disbelief that my best friend ended up in my bed after a night of dancing and drinking, upper body naked. I gasp and run my hands through my hair when I remember hot, wet lips on mine and stumbling through the dark of my apartment.

"Shit," I whisper.

"We drank way too much last night," Steve grumbles, his face emerging from underneath the blankets.

I quickly peek underneath the covers and sigh in relief at the sight of clothes. I furrow my brows in confusion though when I see I'm wearing Steve's shirt. I hear a sudden cry of alarm from Steve. He sits up suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh, my God, Frank. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I think I took advantage of you last night."

"Did we -?"

Steve searches through his memory. My own can barely get past the elevator. Steve's mouth gapes open like a fish, he's shaking his head and shrugging.

"I don't know," he whispers. "I remember following you up, the elevator, through the door."

"My throat hurts," I groan, rubbing my neck.

Steve's face turns red. In desperate need of water I slowly get up and go into the bathroom. A sweet, putrid scent immediately catches my attention. There's a streak on the outside of the toilet. I grab my usual water glass, fill it, and go back to bed, relieved.

"We definitely did not have sex last night."

"Oh, thank God!" He sighs, throwing himself back down.

I feel a slight sting of rejection. Of course Steve wouldn't want to sleep with me. Who am I compared to him? I down the glass of water and clear my throat.

"Well, should we go get a good, greasy breakfast before we make an appearance at this fucking engagement party?"

Steve groans, "Ugh, I forgot about that. Guess we'll have to stop in at my place so I can change. What's the dress code?"

"You know my mother, she wants everyone to be dressed nicely. Definitely no jeans."

"What the fuck are you gonna wear then?"

"My mother sent me a dress."

"You gonna wear it?" Steve smirks and I reply with an evil smirk of my own.

-X-X-X-

To say my mother was unhappy with Steve and I was an understatement. We showered, but that was all we'd done. In a show of defiance we showed up at the engagement party dressed in the same clothes that we'd gone to the club in, with new underwear of course. Actually, in Steve's case sans underwear since I do not keep a spare pair of boxers in my wardrobe for the odd chance that they'd be needed by my fake boyfriend.

We'd gone out for a massive, greasy breakfast, multiple Bloody Marys included of course and were on our way to a good buzz by the time we arrived thirty minutes late to the festivities.

Steve and I stumble in to the party, giggling over something ridiculous, to find Sam there with Ines, whom I hadn't even been aware was invited.

"I told you last night, but I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"How was your night, Frankie?" Sam asks suggestively, throwing his arm around me and bumping his hip against mine.

I roll my eyes and smirk, "We didn't have sex, if that's what you're implying."

"You sure, you two looked pretty damn cozy."

"I'm 100% sure, Samuel. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ines invited me. And you know I never say no to a beautiful woman."

The day turned out really well. My mother was furious, but there were too many people around for her to make a scene. Justin and Jae's friends all welcomed the relaxed mood we brought. We drank, we ate, we danced, and we had a lot of fun, which is not something I ever thought I would say about one of my mother's parties. I think it's safe to say we stole the show. Percy and my sister stood on either side of my mother on the edges of the festivities, matching scowls on their faces.

Most of all, Steve was great. He was such a charmer he even got some of the typical bores on the dance floor. Steve, Sam, Ines, and I stayed until the end of the night, saying our farewells as everyone left. We had even begun to help with clean up when my mother's bubble burst. Her face looked like a burst tomato.

"I bet you're really happy with yourself, now, aren't you?" She spits out, jealousy and hatred dripping with each syllable. "You walk in here, looking like a tramp, making me look like a fool!"

My throat closes up. I've always had a hard time standing up to her.

"You've always thought you were better than us."

"That's enough," Steve steps forward. He's using his army voice, the one that commands and demands respect. He stands tall and in comparison my mother appears frail and weak and I almost feel sorry for her." You've been allowed to degrade and put down Frankie for far too long. Your party was a success, even though neither the bride nor the groom wanted it. We didn't have to come here today, in fact neither of us particularly wanted to. We came out of love and respect for your son and future daughter-in-law. We will have to see you again at the wedding, and if you so much as look at Frankie I will have something to say about it. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't love, accept, or support her. And you damn well don't respect us. So after this wedding is over, you can be certain you'll never see her again."

Steve turns and extends his hand to me. I blink back the tears that had formed and smile lightly, taking his hand. He nods his head at Sam, the command to follow. He and Ines follow us to the door but before we leave Steve turns back slightly.

"Have a good night, ma'am."

-X-X-X-

We shared a cab with Sam and Ines, sitting in awkward silence for the duration of it. Sam and Ines were dropped off first, then Steve made the cab drop me off before him, even though he lives closer to Sam. He insisted on walking me to the front door of the building, as well. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck the entire time. I played with my keys when we got to the door, hesitating to unlock the door. Steve puts his hand on mine to stop the keys from jingling.

"I hope I didn't overstep."

I scoff and smile, "No, Steve that was perfect. You were perfect, like a knight in shining armor."

"Now all I need is a white horse," he smirks.

We stand there smiling and staring at each other for what feels like a second but was probably more like a few minutes. My heart pounds in my chest and I realize that I really want Steve to kiss me. I want him to come upstairs with me so we that we can do what we intended on last night, before we'd gotten sick. But even more than that, I want him to be there when I wake up. I want to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. I think I actually want Steve Rogers to be my boyfriend.

Steve finally jostles himself and takes a deep breath, "Can I -"

"Hi Miss Brown!"

Peter and Ned are walking up the path, smiling and waving, completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside my head. Steve and I jump, gasping in surprise. I clear my throat and try to force a smile.

"Hi Peter. Hi Ned. How are you?"

"Oh, really good, Miss Brown! I'm having a great time interning for Mr. Stark."

Steve rolls his eyes and I can't help but smile. He's never been a big fan of the man.

"That's great, Peter. I bet you're working on some really cool stuff."

"Oh, yeah!" His voice gets low, "I'm not really supposed to say anything, but we're working on some new prosthetic body parts, stuff that's like synced up with the brain so that it moves almost like a regular arm. It's amazing. It's just hard to find people who are willing to try it out, we haven't got any volunteers yet."

Steve and I both share a look before he smiles, "I think we just might know someone."


	8. Chapter 8

The moment between Steve and I had passed and I followed Peter and Ned inside and up to our floor. When I get into my apartment I change into sweats and a big sweater, only now realizing that my favourite comfy sweater happens to be one I stole from Steve in college. I can't get him out of my head. I grab a beer from the fridge, make a bowl of buttery popcorn and curl up on the couch underneath a blanket. From my hard drive I select my go-to film for when I'm feeling down, Only Lovers Left Alive.

Steve always made fun of me for it. He didn't particularly like the film, thought it was boring and that it didn't really have a story. Actually, Steve says the only reason I watch it is for Tom Hiddleston, which isn't completely false. However it's for all those reasons that this movie manages to calm me down; the deep rolling soundtrack, the slowness of it all, Adam's sadness against Eve's joy and hope at the smallest things forces my heart beat to steady and brings a warm fuzziness to my brain.

Steve would never understand, he doesn't ever doubt himself, doesn't get panicked over anything. And why would he, he's a down right perfect specimen. There's not a damn thing wrong with him from the inside out. He's got the body of a God, the face of a model and the heart of an angel. Even when he's reminded of Bucky's time as a POW, a time I remember well, he stays calm, takes a deep breath and moves on.

I remember when Steve found out Bucky was captured. We hadn't known each other for long yet. I expected him to cry, rage, become irate, anything that a normal college boy would do, party excessively, something. Instead he'd become hard, spending all of his time studying or in the gym, killing punching bag after punching bag.

My beer is empty and I realize I haven't been paying attention to the movie at all. I've just been sitting here thinking about Steve. Fucking Steve. He's all I can think about anymore. Why did he have to go and pretend to be my fucking boyfriend? Now all I want is for the fantasy to be real, and it never will be. How could someone like Steve possibly think I'm good enough for him?

I'm not smart like him, I'm not an unfailingly good person, and I'm nowhere near as beautiful as he is; not to mention my fucked up family. I've never been good at being a woman, my skin isn't silky smooth, my hands are calloused and I often have saw dust in my hair. I rarely wear makeup and never wear dresses. I don't flirt and smile and bat my eyes. There's a reason why my best friends are guys.

Steve and I are never gonna happen. I shouldn't even be entertaining the thought.

-X-X-X-

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him out of my head. Even though our lives had mostly gone back to normal, not having any family functions to attend, my brain wouldn't revert back to normal. Whenever we hung out I was always acutely aware of Steve's presence and I began to notice him even more, which I would have thought was impossible.

When he spoke it felt like his voice was caressing my skin, or like I was savoring a piece of decadent dark chocolate. I'd find myself getting lost listening to the inflections and rising and falling of the tone of his voice, and Steve would have to repeat himself. I noticed how his hair glistened in the sun, all the different shades of blond becoming more distinct. I noticed the flexing of his muscles whenever we were at the gym together. And his smell, my God he smelled amazing. I didn't care what he smelled like when we would hang out at the bar and he'd be wearing cologne, no. My favourite scent was purely Steve. After we'd work out really hard and he was dripping sweat and he smelled so primal, so dirty, and so male. Whenever he smelled like that it would make my nipples hard and my pussy ache. I'd never wanted anyone so much in my life.

I began to dream about Steve all the time, too. Sometimes it would just be him smiling at me, maybe sharing a kiss or two. Most of the time I would wake up drenched in sweat, panting, and wanting him. I relieved myself many times while remembering the filthy dreams my depraved mind conjured while I slept.

-X-X-X-

To my surprise Ines invited Sam to the wedding and so he and Steve took over our room to get ready while Ines and I used her room. My skin was practically crawling I was so nervous. All because after the wedding I'd have to share a bed with Steve.

"Honey, why don't you just tell him how you feel? He probably likes you too," Ines suggests while curling my hair.

I scoff, "Yeah right. There's no way Steve thinks of me like that."

"I think you're completely oblivious. That man only has eyes for you. Why don't you think he'll like you?"

I shake my head, "You never met his ex, Peggy. She was gorgeous. She was the smartest, funniest, strongest woman I ever knew. Steve was head over heels in love, although they never really dated long. When Buck went missing, I guess Steve kind of shut her out. She moved back to England soon after that. Last I heard she got married and had a kid."

"Frank, that was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"Easy for you to say. Look at you!"

Ines shakes her head in disbelief, "Oh my God, your mother really fucked you up."

-X-X-X-

Steve texts me that they're already downstairs waiting for us so Ines and I head straight down on the elevator. I fidget with the skirt of the simple black fit and flare, anxious to see what Steve's reaction will be. I'm not sure he's ever seen me in a dress.

"You're overthinking it, Frank. Calm down."

I sigh and leave the dress alone, "I know. I'm nervous."

The elevator slows to a stop, my heart jolting at the same time. The doors open, Sam and Steve are waiting on the other side of the doors in sleek black tuxedos. I gape and stumble out of the elevator. Steve holds his arm out for me and I steady myself. His eyes slowly peruse up and down my body and my chest grows warm.

“Wow, Steve,” I smile, “You look great.”

Steve smiles down at me, eyes shining, and says something that makes my heart skip a beat, “You look beautiful, Frankie.”

-X-X-X-

Steve takes the four of us to the church in his SUV. Due to Jae's religious catholic family, that meant a church wedding, a long church wedding. There was a lot of standing and kneeling and praying until finally Justin and Jae were deemed husband and wife. I did tear up for a while, but the wedding was so long that they dried up pretty quickly. Steve and I sat one pew behind my mother who thankfully ignored us the entire time.

Back at the hotel in the banquet hall I found out just how amazing Jae really was. As immediate family, Steve and I should have been sitting with my mother, stepfather, and sister, however she sat us at a "black sheep" table with my father and Trish, Ines’ parents, and Ines and Sam. Our table quickly contrasted severely with the other family table. We were already laughing before the bride and groom came in.

The bride and groom were announced to raucous cheers. Food and wine was served. Steve’s attention was solely on me the entire time, even when he was having a conversation with someone else, his hand was on the back of my chair, or playing with the ends of my hair, or laying on the exposed skin of my back, thumb lightly caressing my skin. And slowly I became less and less nervous around him, and actually began to entertain the idea that maybe Steve Rogers likes me a little bit.

The speeches are hilarious, performed by Justin and Jae’s best friends who are a couple. There are little Polaroid cameras all over the tables for people to take pictures of each other with. Sam has a lot of fun with that, vowing to get a picture of Steve and I kissing, something I tell him is not going to happen.

When the food is done and most of the plates cleared the fun really starts. The music is turned up and changes to more upbeat songs, urging the guests to dance. Ines’ parents are up immediately. I’m pretty sure they’re the most amazing couple I’ve ever met, I’ll never tell Clintasha though.

There are a few different games around the room too and Steve and I play a few with Sam and Ines. The best one is the giant Jenga game. We all need a moment to catch our breath and sit back at the table. I head over to the bar for drinks. Of course the night couldn’t go perfectly, not in my world. Percy sidles up to me with a smirk.

“You look good, Frank.”

“Save it, Percy. I don’t care what you think.”

“That’s a new revelation. You used to bend over backwards to make me happy.”

“And you took it for granted and put me in the hospital. Hmm, I wonder why I don’t care about you anymore. Such a mystery.”

“What if I told you I changed?” his expression becomes serious and I pause, looking at him.

“Excuse me?”

“What if I said I wanted to try again?”

An incredulous laugh bursts from my mouth, shocking even myself.

“You are delusional if you think I’d leave Steve for you.”

Percy smirks, “Yeah, but we both know that’s not real, right? Come on, I remember you and Steve in college. You’re not a real thing. Look, there he is now, cozying up with your sister.”

I follow the tilt of his head and peek over Percy’s shoulder, spying my sister chatting with Steve. She’s giving him her best smile, flinging her hair, and laying a hand on his arm. Steve’s back is turned to me, though. When I look back at Percy he’s wearing a triumphant smile, and he places his hand intimately on my waist. With a sudden burst of rage I throw his hand off.

“Don’t ever touch me again.”

“Come on, babe. Don’t be mad at me just ‘cause Steve’s no better than the rest of them.”

I gasp and realize just how thick Percy is. I grab a champagne flute from the bar and chug it back, and then laugh.

“You’ve gotta be really stupid if you think you can ruin my night with your flimsy accusations. Maybe Steve and I aren’t actually in a relationship. I’m definitely not going to tell you if that were true. Either way, we’re still best friends. Do you honestly think that I don’t know my own best friend well enough to know that he would never be interested in someone like my sister?”

“Hey, babe, there a problem here?” Steve interrupts at just the right moment.

I smile fondly and accept his offered hand.

“There’s absolutely no problem. Thank you for proving my point.”

Without a backward glance at Percy I allow Steve to pull me away. I’m surprised when he keeps walking past the table and instead takes me to the dance floor where many of the couples are enjoying a slow dance. Steve pulls me in tight, one arm on the small of my back.

“What are we doing here?” I ask.

Steve smirks, “I wanted to dance with my girl.”

“But I’m not your girl,” I reply with a smirk.

“Yes, Frankie, you are. I love you.”

My skin tingles with his revelation, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

Excitement bubbles up from my stomach and I throw my arms around Steve’s neck, attaching my lips to his in a hurried and fervent kiss. He squeezes me against him and kisses me back until we’re breathless and are forced to part.

“Got it!” Sam laughs, waving a Polaroid in our faces before skipping away.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing could be more perfect than my life right now. Percy, and my sister and mother steered clear of Steve and I. We danced the rest of the night until I thought my feet might fall off. Steve and I stole kisses from each other whenever we wanted. It was like a fairytale come true. Steve really was my knight in shining armor; or more like a sleek black tuxedo. As the night wound down I thought more and more about getting Steve back upstairs and stripping that tuxedo off him piece by piece. Apparently Steve had a similar idea.

“So, have we stayed long enough? If we sneak out now will your brother be mad?” he whispered and placed a kiss behind my ear, nipping the sensitive skin lightly.

I giggle quietly, “I don’t think he cares at all.”

“You wanna get out of here, then?”

“That’s only the beginning of what I want.”

Steve growls lowly next to my ear and then he’s saying a quick farewell to the table, Sam is smirking as Steve pulls me with him away from the reception hall. There’s a group of people waiting for the elevators, Steve and I climb on with the rest of them. I’m pressed against him in order to save space, the heat radiating from beneath his tux is astounding. I squirm and watch as Steve’s jaw clenches and he grips my waist to stop the movement. I hold back a grin.

Finally the elevator doors open, Steve is the first out the door and I have to rush to keep up with his long-legged strides. My heart is pounding in my chest as Steve swipes the key in the door, pushing it open as soon as the light turns green. This time I take control, pushing him against the wall once we’re inside, standing on my toes to press a searing kiss to his lips. I push his jacket off his shoulders as Steve removes his tie. My fingers fumble with his shirt buttons until he helps me to undo them.

Steve’s head hits the wall with a thud when I attach my lips to his chest, raking my nails down his stomach, causing a shudder to rip through him. I undo his belt and open his pants, needing to have him naked, wanting him to feel just as unhinged as he’s made me feel for the past weeks. A low moan escapes him as my hands creep into the back of his underwear to grip his ass while my teeth sink into his nipple. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.

Pushing his pants and boxers down his hips I kiss, nip, and lick down his stomach and then sink my teeth into his hip. My mouth waters at the sight of him, especially from this angle. Steve’s broad shoulders taper down his hard stomach to the Adonis’ belt directing me to the most beautiful dick I’ve ever laid eyes on. He gasps as my tongue snakes out to lick the drop of precum seeping from the tip.

“Fuck!” Steve groans when a second later I sink down onto his dick until he hits the back of my throat.

His fingers sift through my hair, gripping my head but still allowing me to move freely. Steve’s breath is coming in quick, short pants and his arm shakes as I slide up and down his dick eagerly, hollowing my cheeks to create a hellish suction. My nails claw at his thighs and I tug lightly on his balls, wanting nothing more than to hear Steve come undone, to taste him on my tongue, to feel what it’s like knowing that I’m capable of breaking him apart.

“Baby, you gotta stop. I’m gonna -” Steve stutters, gripping my head a little harder.

I dig my nails in to the flesh of his ass, pushing myself down on him with vigor until his dick is hitting the back of my throat repeatedly. Steve gets the message and instead holds my head in place as he thrusts lightly into my mouth, pressing in a little deeper until he’s shaking and moaning and his hot seed is filling my mouth. I swallow it down and continue to suck, pulling every last bit of his orgasm from him until his arm goes slack and his breathing turns into relieved panting.

With one last slurp I let his dick fall from my mouth and I wipe away the spit from my lips with the back of my hand. Steve reaches down for me and helps me to my feet. He holds my head between his massive hands, his thumbs wiping away the wetness in my eyes before latching his mouth on to mine, tongue delving inside to taste every inch. I’ve never had a man kiss me after giving him head before, I like it, to know that it doesn’t bother Steve at all that I just had his cum on my tongue.

He breaks apart with a sigh, “God that was amazing.”

My face heats with a blush and I smile bashfully, “Really?”

“You’re amazing.”

Steve kisses me again, so softly, so sweetly, and for the first time I understand what it’s like to actually feel loved. It’s not just a word that you say, it’s in the way Steve’s hands caress my skin, in the way he kisses me fully and completely, like nothing else matters. He kisses me in a way that makes me wish it never had to end, that I could simply kiss every single second for the rest of our lives.

“I love you,” I say with a smile when we do eventually part.

“Are you sure?” Steve smirks.

“Absolutely.”

Steve kisses me again with more energy as his hands trail down my back, pulling the zipper down with them. His fingers skim up my spine, bringing with them a sinfully delicious shiver. He pulls the dress from my shoulders and it falls to the ground and pools at my feet. Steve lifts me into his arms and I kick off my heels as he settles my heated core against his sex. I moan, rubbing myself against him to try to relieve the pressure inside me. He toes off his shoes and socks, stepping out of his pants and makes his way to the bed. One of Steve’s hands caresses my ass, dipping underneath me to press against my warmth, teasing me.

He lays me gently on the bed, centering me comfortably as his lips glide along my neck in a whisper, goosebumps rising in their wake. I arch my back, pressing my naked breasts against his hot chest. My nipples pebble from the friction and Steve makes a wet trail down my neck, past my collarbone, to flick a nipple lightly with his tongue. Then he encompasses my nipple with his mouth and sinks his teeth lightly in to the pillowy flesh. I gasp and rut against his thigh.

Steve holds my hip down as his mouth continues its sinful teasing down my chest to nip lightly at my stomach and he dips his tongue into the crevice of my belly button. His short beard tickles the sensitive skin on top of the band of my black, lace underwear, sending a jolt down to my clit. Steve’s fingers lightly grip the edges of my underwear, drawing them down my thighs and bearing the moist flesh to his perusal.

I’m left completely bare, and slightly chilled, as Steve leans back to remove the underwear from my ankles. I move to cover myself with my hands, try to close my legs slightly, but Steve is quicker, gripping my hands lightly and bringing them to his mouth to place a kiss on my knuckles.

“Don’t hide,” his voice is deep and dripping with lust as he places my hands back by my sides, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Steve’s hands glide down my legs, smoothly pushing my knees apart to kiss the inside of my leg. His eyes never leave mine as he nips his way up the length of my calf. His fingers follow along, teasing the back of my knee. His nips turn in to teasing bites once he gets to my inner thigh, his fingers grip my ass as he slides me closer to him until his mouth and tongue rest firmly against my wet, hot cunt.

He traces over my warmth lightly, exploring every inch of me until he’s completely familiar, knowing exactly where to touch, and when, to elicit each little gasp and shiver. Steve teases me for a while with little flutters of his tongue on my clit until finally, when I’m writhing and practically begging him, he encompasses my clit with his mouth and flicks it with strong passes of his tongue. All air leaves my lungs and I reach down to grip his hair with my fingers. A long, loud moan escapes my throat as Steve presses a finger inside me, never faulting in his assault on my clit.

I dig my feet into the mattress and my thighs shake next to Steve’s head as a ball of pleasure builds in my womb, threatening to burst. As if sensing exactly this, Steve slows almost to a stop, and I whine at the loss. He smiled against me as his finger continues to gently caress my G spot and his tongue licks all around my clit until the pressure ebbs away just enough to halt my impending orgasm.

I slacken my hold on his hair and Steve takes it as his cue to add another finger inside me, resuming his previous ministrations to my clit and thrusting his fingers in more quickly, putting more pressure on my G spot. My legs shake again as my entire body becomes overwhelmed with a building sensation like nothing I’ve ever felt before. My hands flutter on the bed, fingers gripping and releasing the blanket in a futile attempt to gain some sort of leverage as my head spirals.

The pleasure building deep inside is almost too much and I squirm, trying to put space between Steve and myself. He presses his hand down on my lower stomach, successfully keeping me in place, and at the same time, causing the pressure of his fingers to intensify. Each thrust of Steve’s fingers causes me to moan louder until all I can here is one long, unending wail. Embarrassed by the noise, I bite down on my fist and shake my head, trying to clear it.

Steve continues to thrust his fingers inside me relentlessly. With his other hand he grabs my fist from my mouth, linking his fingers with mine. The action is reassuring and gives me something to cling to.

“Come on, baby. I got you. Let go,” his voice calls to me from inside the pleasurable haze and I find myself opening up even more, allowing his fingers to delve as deep as possible, and as Steve returns his mouth to my clit for one long, final suck I grip his hand and shatter completely.

The orgasm rushes through me suddenly, as I squeeze and flutter around Steve’s fingers. A scream the likes I’ve never heard before bursts from my lungs. My thighs clamp down on Steve’s head and he removes his fingers from inside me so that he can keep me from crushing him as he lightly licks and sucks, helping me ride out the orgasm as long as possible and come slowly down. I thrust lightly against his face until the tremors pass and the friction becomes too much. Gasping and covered in sweat, I release Steve’s head, limbs collapsing.

Steve is panting as he crawls up my body to lay over top of me, pressing an extremely wet kiss to my lips. I realize when I throw my arms around his neck that Steve is wet from the tip of his nose down to his shoulders and chest.

“Oh, my God, Steve you’re soaking wet.”

He moans and smiles, “So’s the bed.”

“What?” I push against his chest and look down between my legs where the white bedding is thoroughly drenched. I press a hand to my mouth in astonishment, “I did that?”

Steve smirks and reaches for a dry spot to wipe his face off, “That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

I gasp and chuckle, falling back on to the bed. “That has definitely never happened to me before.”

“I don’t plan on lettin’ it be the last time, either,” Steve growls, covering my body with his again.

I throw my arms around him, “We should’a done this a long time ago.”

“Guess we better make up for lost time, then.”

Pulling Steve down, I open my mouth to him, winding my tongue with his, enjoying the musky taste of myself on his tongue. His dick is hard again, sitting hot and heavy on my thigh. I press up to him, opening my thighs so that he slips in between them, nestling in in a perfect fit. His tip nudges gently against my opening. My breath hitches in my throat and I push my hips up.

Steve grabs one of my hands, lacing his fingers with mine again. I stare at him, unable to look away. He doesn’t break the stare as he sinks slowly inside me. My eyes flutter and I gasp as the nerves along my walls, already extremely sensitive from my earlier orgasm, spark as Steve fills me. He pulls out, agonizingly slowly, as I tremble around him. He watches my face, watches me gasp each time he bottoms out, watches my lips tremble as he glides along my walls.

When the slow drag of Steve’s dick inside me becomes like torture, he releases my hand to hike my thigh up on to his hip, gripping my hips to angle himself better. His jaw clenches as he attempts to remain in control. He doesn’t want to hurt me, but every time he thrusts in he’s brushing against my G spot and he bottoms out creating a deep, pleasurable pain in the pit of my stomach. Once again I lose control of my ability to remain quiet.

As if Steve can sense my concern he kisses me sloppily, strengthening his efforts, and then grunts against my mouth, “Let me hear you, baby. Tell me how good you feel.”

He backs this up by pressing his thumb against my clit, and when I moan for him he moans along with me. I press my hands against the headboard, bracing myself and pushing hard against Steve, encouraging him to pound into me even harder. When he does I reward him with a guttural groan. His thumb creates circles with my clit faster, matching the speed of his hips.

“Oh, fuck, Steve!” I cry, arching underneath him.

Steve clamps his mouth on my nipple, sucking hard and a dam bursts within me, spreading all the way down to my toes. I cling to Steve as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. His voice is muffled by the pillow.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he’s chanting, and after a few more thrusts he pushes against me hard, my head hits the headboard, and then his hot cum is seeping into me.

It coats my insides with a comforting balm. Steve allows himself to collapse on top of me, resting his head on my chest. I hum lightly while combing his hair with my fingers. I’m still gripping him to me, digging my heels into his ass, enjoying the feeling of him softening within me. I’ve never been this relaxed in my life.

After a couple minutes Steve lifts his head, a sleepy, content smile on his face. He places a light kiss on my lips before rolling off, pulling me against his side.

He shakes his head, smiling goofily, “That was -”

“The best sex of my life,” I chuckle.

He chuckles, “Ditto.”

I giggle, “Nerd.”

Steve faces me, laughing and reaching down to smack my ass noisily, “Temptress.”

We meet each other in the middle, lips capturing the others once again. We make love all night long.


	10. Epilogue

My feet squeak against the shining, tiled floor. Coming to the school is normal now. The first time had been a bit strange, I hadn’t stepped foot in a school since I’d finished college. But Steve enjoyed it when I came to visit him at work, and the kids liked me. Besides, I made a point of showing up near the end of the day every so often, just to make sure all the single mothers knew that Steve was mine.

It still felt so nice to think that Steve was now my boyfriend. But he really did feel like more than a boyfriend. We’d known each other for so long, were so familiar with each other, it felt like we’d been together for years rather than only a few months. These halls, lined with lockers were now just as familiar. But today is different.

Usually when I show up it’s a surprise for the kids, who shriek and rush at me as soon as I walk in the door. Today, however they giggle and smirk.

“Well, hey there baby!” Steve says in mock surprise, lifting his arms towards the kids, “We had no idea you were coming in today!”

I smile with suspicion. He’s acting weird. The kids are acting weird.

“Can we show her our project, now?!” One little girl screams excitedly.

Steve gasps, “That is a great idea!”

He grabs a chair and all but forces me to sit at the front of the class. Each kid rushes out of their chair, holding large pieces of paper.

“We’ve been writing a story,” Steve explains, “As a group, so everyone has made one page to go in this story, which meant we all had to work together to make this a cohesive story, right?”

“Right!” They yell.

One by one the kids come up and read me their pages, each one written out and drawn by them. After the fifth kid I begin to realize that the story they’re writing is our story; written under the guise of a princess being saved by a knight in shining armor. My palms suddenly become sweaty, my entire body is hot, and shivers are running up and down my arms. I glance up at Steve, he’s watching me with a light smile, blue eyes shining. The story finishes with the knight defeating the evil witch and riding off with the princess on his white horse. The kids all stand in a line, holding their pages up, which on the back of them spell out: WILL YOU MARRY MR ROGERS?

I burst in to tears, pressing my hands against my face in disbelief. I take a deep breath to centre myself and when I open my eyes Steve is kneeling in front of me with a box in his hand. I can’t tear my eyes away from his, though, which are now wet with the tears slowly sliding down his face.

Steve clears his throat and sniffles, his voice is wet as he says, “Frankie, I know it hasn’t been long. But you’ve been one of the most important people in my life for a very long time. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that a day will come when I don’t love you. And I know you never really wanted to get married, but I was hoping that you’d want it with me.”

“Yes!” The word comes rushing out of my mouth before I even think about it.

Steve chuckles as more tears pour down his cheeks, “I haven’t even asked the question yet.”

I laugh, “Then ask the question already, Steven!”

The kids are jumping up and down behind Steve, yelling at him to ask me already.

“Frankie, will you marry me?”

This time I don’t answer. I launch myself at him from my chair, pressing my lips to his as I land in a pile on the floor. The kids rush around us, jumping and screaming and congratulating. They all want to hug us. I open my arms for a group hug. After, when all the kids are gone Steve smiles at me and pulls me close.

“Come to your knight in shining armor,” he smirks.

“More like knight in a sweater vest,” I giggle, plucking at his shirt.

“Hey, I thought you liked this sweater.”

“Maybe I’ll like it when you’re seventy.”

Steve smiles, “Guess we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! I really hope you enjoyed it. It was only supposed to be 6 parts originally, but it obviously got away from me. I'm thinking about expanding the story into other little series for the rest of Frankie and her pals, even adding in some other MCU characters. So if you like this one, let me know, or give me suggestions for what the other's stories could be. I'm already thinking of one with Loki, and sort of have an idea for Bucky as well as Sam and Ines.


End file.
